Proving to be Better
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: Dark Pit battles Ike, Link, Marth, and Shulk in the Training Grounds, but when things get worse, Zelda steps in. Dark Pit X Zelda pairing. No flaming please.


**Author's Note****: Hello, everyone. This is EternityTsubasa with ANOTHER one-shot I have. This took me forever to type it up on my phone at school and then submit it on FanFiction at my computer. (I know. It's irritating, right?) I'm gonna resume on my stories now since I'm finally cure from the sickness! By the way, the pairing in this one-shot is mainly Dark Pit X Zelda. To be honest, there should be more fanfiction stories or one-shots with this pairing! Enjoy!**

**DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING OR ONE-SHOT, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT!**

* * *

One typical day at the Smash Mansion, Zelda was in her bedroom, looking over the balcony, watching the birds fly in the sky and also seeing Shulk, Link, Ike, and Marth practicing at the Training Grounds below. Although the four swordsmen were training, they were also arguing at the same time, unfortunately. Apparently, Link was making fun of Marth just because he looked more feminine, Ike complained that Shulk couldn't even do 'a better job at being better', Marth insulted Link that 'an elf boy' like him couldn't be a 'better swordsman', and Shulk insulted at the 3 swordsmen that they were all stupid because they 'can't fight better'. Zelda did a facepalm and was highly annoyed that the fact that they couldn't even stop fighting everyday. Every time when a Smash tournament happens, there would always be a boy that would start fawning over her. In Melee, which was the second tournament, when she first arrived as a newcomer, there was another newcomer named Marth. He looked more feminine and many girls were attracted to him, although Zelda said that 'he wasn't her type'. Then there was Roy, who she really wasn't interested in, but he didn't mind. Over the next few months, Brawl began and another newcomer named Ike took interested in her, but they soon got over their relationship and moved on. There was also Pit, and although, he liked her, a few days later, he moved on and went to Peach and he and Peach started a relationship. When the next tournament was announced, more newcomers arrived. There was a boxer named Little Mac, but he's already with the Wii Fit Trainer. There was also a male tactician named Robin, but Zelda decided not to take an interest with him because he was already with a Palutena. Then there was Shulk, who she doesn't know, but they just decided to be friends rather than have a relationship. However, there was one of the newcomers she took interest in. However, the newcomer that she took interest in was an angel of darkness, who was 'a servant to no other, but himself'. However, she later snapped out of her thoughts when the four swordsmen began to argue louder.

"Oh boy," Zelda said with a facepalm. "Won't they ever stop?"  
"Those swordsmen. So pitiful they are," a voice had said from behind and when Zelda turned too see who it was, it was Dark Pit, who was standing by her doorway, since she left her door partly open.  
"Oh, hello, Dark Pit," Zelda said as she welcomed the angel of darkness to her room with a warm smile on her. "What bring you here?"  
"I just happened to pass by," Dark Pit replied with a scoff.  
"Oh," Zelda said.  
"They can't do better here," Dark Pit said. "If you want to know how better I am, I can-"

Before he was to finish his sentence, the argument from the swordsmen in the Training Grounds got so loud that it interrupted his sentence. Zelda and Dark Pit looked at them from the balcony and noticed that Ike, Link, Marth, and Shulk have already started fighting by not only using their swords, but also throwing at lot of punches directly towards each other. Zelda, along with Dark Pit, both did a facepalm because the fight with the swordsmen had completely annoyed them already. Then, the swordsmen dropped their weapons on the ground and began throwing punches and triggering kicks at each other.

"Take that, pretty boy!" Link yelled at Marth, since Link is pulling his hair.  
"Ow, stop it, you stupid elf!" Marth snapped at Link by pulling his ears.  
"OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" the four swordsmen angrily screamed and began to throw more punches and delivering a lot of kicks at each other.  
"Oh my..." Zelda said with an annoyed, yet sad sigh.  
"Like I said, I can show you how better I am, if you want," Dark Pit said, finishing his sentence.  
"Oh, please," Zelda agreed and Dark Pit pulled out his weapon, which was the Silver Bow, and jumped off the balcony, landing safety at the Training Grounds.  
"I guess I could watch from above," Zelda said.

The angel of darkness attacked Link all of a sudden, which interrupted the fight all of a sudden when Ike, Marth, and Shulk were surprised. The young hero groaned in pain upon getting hit by the attack and fell on the ground, unconscious. Dark Pit, then, looked at the other swordsmen and glared at them.

"Anyone else?" Dark Pit asked them.  
"What gives, Pit?!" Marth yelled at the angel of darkness angrily.  
"We were training until you ruined it! Thanks a lot, Pittoo!" Shulk chimed in.  
"You shouldn't bump into our lesson!" Ike barked at Dark Pit.

The three swordsmen continue to yell at the angel of darkness. They even called him bad names, also saying that they wish that he shouldn't have entered the tournament, often mistaking Dark Pit as Pit either by accident or on purpose, and they began to shove him in a way that people treat others like they're trash. Now, the angel of darkness had finally had enough. Anger sparked within him and it began to boil inside of him. Zelda noticed this because whenever this happens, Dark Pit was likely to explode and unleash his rage to others, also entering into an attacking spree. However, this would make other people, especially herself, Pit, or Palutena to try to calm him down.

"Uh-oh..." she said with worrisome.  
"OKAY, NOW I'VE HAD IT!" the angel of darkness yelled angrily.

Dark Pit had grown furious and decided to fight the swordsmen in the Training Grounds. Link had gotten up and regained his consciousness. He, too, was angry that the fact that he was suddenly attacked by Dark Pit. He picked up his sword and shield, stood up from the ground, and he, along with the three swordsmen, who also picked up their weapons, began to attack. As they kept attacking each other, Zelda began to worry. She didn't want to see anyone, especially herself and Dark Pit, get hurt. The more they kept fighting, the more she got worried. Should she join in the fight as well? She wondered. But she soon snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly saw Ike throwing the angel of darkness straight to a brick wall. When Dark Pit got struck by the wall, he yelled in pain a little. Marth and Ike grabbed Dark Pit's arms and pinned him on the wall. The angel of darkness struggled himself to break free, but with their strength combined together, it became hopeless and he gave up. Link got his bow and an arrow out and aimed the tip of the arrow aimed at Dark Pit. Zelda was utterly shocked to see this. She has to do something now! Shulk, too, was also shocked to see this. Since Link was also his friend, Shulk was also Zelda's friend. He ran out of the Training Grounds and went to get help immediately. The Hylian hero made a smirk on his face.

"This should help you know your lesson," he said.  
"NOOOOOO!" the injured angel of darkness yelled, knowing that his life was almost over.

Before Link could pull the trigger, suddenly, something struck him from behind and sent him flying until Link landed on the ground with a thud. Ike and Marth turned to see who it was and, to their surprised looks on their faces, they saw a Phantom and it disappeared, revealing the person who summoned it: Zelda. The two Fire Emblem fighters dropped the angel of darkness and Dark Pit got up, regaining his strength.

"Thanks, Princess," Dark Pit said to the Hylian princess.  
"It's okay..." she replied to the angel of darkness with sympathy.  
"I'll take care of this fight. You better go now," he said to Zelda and she hid behind a tree, just in case.

Link regained his consciousness and he, along with Marth and Ike, charged at Dark Pit angrily. Zelda knew that Dark Pit couldn't handle this by himself because he already suffered enough injuries from this fight. With no other option left, she got out of her hiding spot and attacked Marth with her magic attack. Dark Pit was surprised that he didn't know that she can fight too.

"Why are you helping me, Princess?" Dark Pit asked her.  
"You can't handle this by yourself, so let me give you a helping hand," she replied.  
"Alright. Let's take these idiots down!" he said and they both began to attack.

Dark Pit managed to defeat Link, sending the Hylian hero straight into the brick wall and getting struck by the wall. With Marth and Ike being the only ones left, Dark Pit was making a glare at Ike while Zelda glared at Marth. The Hylian princess and the angel of darkness were back-to-back. Ike and Marth suddenly began to charge at them at the same time. Dark Pit picked up Zelda bridal-style and jumped to the sky while carrying the Hylian princess. The two Fire Emblem fighters didn't expect that to happen and they ended up bonking into each other's heads as a result. They fell to the ground and groaned in slight pain. They regained consciousness three seconds later and looked around. The angel of darkness, along with the princess, were no longer seen anywhere.

"Where'd they go?" Ike asked the prince.  
"I don't know..." he responded back to the mercenary.

They continued to search around and were about to leave the Training Grounds...that is, until they were suddenly both strucked by Zelda and Dark Pit out of nowhere. Dark Pit strucked Ike by doing a powerful kick from behind while Zelda did the same thing to Marth at the same time. They were launched to the brick wall and got hit by it, also showing their defeat. Dark Pit and Zelda landed on the ground safely.

"Well, that was some fight we did..." Zelda asked.  
"Y-yeah..." Dark Pit responded back.

They were both exhausted and were about to leave the Training Grounds, until Dark Pit suddenly began to feel dizzy and fainted from exhaustion. Zelda noticed this and catches the exhausted angel of darkness from behind before he was about to hit the ground. Zelda smiled a little and ruffled his dark hair a little.

"You really proved me how you fought and made me proud," she said, smiling.

* * *

Dark Pit woke up and sat up straight. He checked his surroundings and he knew that he was in the infirmary. He noticed that the were bandages on his right cheek, his left arm, and on his right leg. He winced in pain a little when he moved around a little. He suddenly noticed that Zelda was sitting beside him and it surprised the angel of darkness. She smiled at him upon seeing him regain his consciousness back.

"I'm glad to see you're up," she said to him.  
"Yeah, thanks for helping me back there," he said. "But I didn't even need help."  
"But I didn't want to see you get hurt too much," the princess replied back to the angel of darkness.  
"But..." he said.  
"I know that some people here in the Smash Mansion may treat you really bad, but don't feel bad about it. Getting back at them isn't the right answer," she lectured him.  
"I didn't even know why I was invited here in the first place," he said with a scoff.  
"When the days pass by, you'll understand," she said. "I have to go now."

Before she could leave, Dark Pit grabbed Zelda's arm and he embraced her.

"Thanks, Princess," he said to her. "Will you take care of me until I'm better?"  
"I will," she answered. "I'll take care of you, Dark Pit."

* * *

For the next few days Zelda continued to take care of Dark Pit, along with Doctor Mario. Shulk had told Master Hand what happened back at the Training Grounds. Master Hand got so furious that he suspended Ike, Link, and Marth from battling in any matches for 2 weeks and their punishment was that they have to write a 5-page apology essay, which angered the three swordsmen, but they just went along with it to anyways to avoid trouble. Zelda, along with Shulk, took care of the angel of darkness until he got better one and a half weeks later. After the angel of darkness was released from the infirmary, the three swordsmen turned in their apology essays and they apologize to Dark Pit for almost trying to kill him and he accepted their apology.

"At least I'm not some trash to them anymore..." the angel of darkness said.

* * *

**If you like the one-shot, please rate or review about it. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
